


Veronica

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [15]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Name Changes, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Veronica' by Elvis Costello.





	Veronica

It didn’t suit her; waiting tables in some dive on the edge of town. 

Her hair was darker, her expression tired, but when he caught her eyes they sparkled just the same.

The name tag said ‘Wendy’, but that didn’t matter, Weevil would’ve known her anywhere.

Seemed like forever since she disappeared. After all that happened, he figured it was necessary.

“I’ll take a coffee,” he told her without giving anything away. “Thanks, baby.”

Weevil was the only guy in the world who could’ve made it feel like he just said her real name, without actually using it. Veronica smiled.


End file.
